1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to removable tool carriers used to hold abrasives in a honing machine and the locking mechanism for securing the tool carriers.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present method of holding a tool carrier or tool holder on a honing machine is to mechanically fasten this carrier to the tool holder assembly which is a part of the machine which oscillates the abrading tool. This mechanical fastening by screws, bolts or snap rings is designed to hold the carrier so it does not have undesired movement during its oscillation. Because of this method of attachment, the abrasive stone, after it has worn, must be changed with the stone carrier attached to the machine. This change becomes very time consuming because the available room within the honing machine itself is very limited and the task of stone changing becomes very costly. An example of the methods of the tool carriers is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,547 and 3,490,179. In both of these it is impractical to remove the carriers from the respective machine because of other features associated with each design.